


Beneath the Twilight

by Illegallyblonde



Category: Choices:Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegallyblonde/pseuds/Illegallyblonde
Summary: In which Delilah can`t sleep and neither can a certain pilot.





	Beneath the Twilight

It was near midnight, and Delilah was still lying awake in her bed. The moonlight shone in through the large windows in her room, casting a shadow on the furniture in the room. She could hear the tiny snores coming from Bodhi from his spot on the pillows beside her head. As his tiny body rose and fell with every breath he took, little snowflakes flew out of his slightly opened mouth.

Delilah had lain awake for what seemed like hours, unable to close her eyes and fall asleep. Thoughts chased after her even when she could drift off. It was a never-ending cycle, lying awake because of the many thoughts coursing through her mind. Her mind was awake, even though she so desperately wanted to sleep. No amount of moving positions or switching blankets did anything to help her insomnia.

She gave up on trying to sleep, it wasn't coming soon. Delilah got out of bed, the bed suddenly uncomfortable, and the blankets rather heavy. The room was still, but her mind was racing. Feeling more awake then she had before, Delilah grabbed a light sweater before heading out of her room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice night, the stars all shown in the night sky, more stars than you would see in the city. Despite being trapped on the island that was the center of most of her thoughts, Delilah thought it was still a lovely sight to see. It was quiet throughout the hotel, an eerie silence covering the place. Her padded footsteps on the soft carpet were the only sound that followed her.

Her feet took her outside. A breeze blew by, rustling the trees that lined up all along the resort's entrance. It caused a shiver to run up her spine, leading her to wrap her thin sweater closer to her. Despite being gone for 6 months, the island had looked the same. Mother Nature was starting to take back what once was hers rather slowly, vines wrapping themselves around the base columns of the entrance. Remembering why they ended up 6 months in the future got her mind onto Diego. Diego was always on her mind, which filled her with regret and sadness. Even if it wasn`t her fault, it never stopped her conscience making her blame herself.  
The faint sound of waves crashing along the shore caught her ear. The beach was always a peaceful place. Delilah walked down the path leading down to the surrounding beach. Her feet hit the cool soft sand, with the moon casting a soft glow over her. There was no light in sight near the beach, at least none were working. With only a few steps in the sand, she could spot someone else on the beach. As she got closer; her curiosity fueling her, Delilah could make out some details about the person who was also on the beach with her. Being closer to said person helped her identify them. The person’s name brought a blush to her face, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her body was tingling with some emotion that she couldn`t explain, her knees feeling like they were going to give out at any minute. All this because of this man, this man who made her feel all sorts of things.

He didn`t turn to acknowledge her, and if he had heard Delilah coming he didn`t show it. The only sounds between the two were the crashing waves and crunching sand.

“Fancy seeing you here, Top Gun, “Delilah said as she sat down next to him on the beach. Jake`s nickname was odd to say since she hardly used it. Non-the-less, a telltale smirk appeared on his lips.

“Hey, there princess. “Came his response, before he raised a bottle to his lips. After gulping down a drink of the amber-colored drink, Jake offered the bottle to the girl next to him. Without any verbal response, Delilah took the bottle from his hands to take a swig.

“So, what brings you out here?”

“Well, I couldn`t sleep. Why bother to lay in bed if you can`t sleep. “Delilah responded, taking another drink of the alcohol. She handed the bottle off to Jake.Looking over at the rugged pilot, she asked, “What about you, why are you down here?”

He shrugged, chugging down the drink in his hand, “I guess the same as you,” Jake sighed, still looking out at the sea, “Too much on my mind to even attempt sleep.”

“I know what you mean. When I`m not worrying about Diego, I`m fretting over the idea that we may never get off this island. “She confessed, bringing her knees up to her chest. “I know that what happened to Diego wasn`t my fault, but there will always be that voice in the back of my mind that blames me. He let go, not me. He saved us, but at what cost?”

There was a long period of silence, “Sorry, I uh didn`t mean to get so deep.”

His only response was handing over the bottle of Whiskey. Delilah took it with no hesitation. For a while, it was just them sharing the bottle of Whiskey and watching the ocean.

They had finished off the bottle of Whiskey, both feeling the effects of the drink. Delilah had moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, testing the limits on how far they can go. The two of them had explored each other’s bodies so much already; kissing, touching, exploring. The night they had spent together, tangled in bed together had been memorable. It had changed the way they saw and felt, coming together in bliss.

As the time got earlier into the morning, Delilah and Jake moved closer to each other. When the sun started to rise in the changing sky, their hands were interlaced. They sat on his lap, with Jake's rough hand covering her smaller one. His thumb was occasionally rubbing the skin at the base of her thumb. There still was no conversation flowing between them, and they enjoyed the quiet. Up until this moment, their relationship had been fast paced, never getting the chance to stop and relish each other.

Jake lifting her hand to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to it. Delilah blushed at the affection directed towards her.

“Jake, do you think we`ll get out of here? “Delilah asked.

“Well, we can only hope so. But I`d like to think we will. “He said truthfully, “Don’t worry princess. We’ll get off this island one way or another.”

“I`m scared. I`m scared that we won`t get off this island, that we won`t find Diego…” She confessed, feeling the weight of the world on her. The grip on her hand tightened.

He let out a deep breath before responding to her confession.” I…uh I know what you mean. To be honest, I’m scared too. I`m a wanted guy, my family thinks I`m dead, my best friend is dead, We`re stuck on this island with no seeable way off. “He took a shuddering breath, “Just know that you’re not alone in the way you feel Delilah. Believe me on that.”

Letting go of his hand, Delilah wrapped her arms around him. Jake reacted instantly, moving his arms to hold her against him. They held each other like a lifeline. Delilah loved the way his arms felt around her, the feeling of being pressed against his chest was a sensation she grew to love. She could feel the cool metal impression of his signature dog tags against her arm, the rough material of his army jacket through her thin sweater.

He pulled back to press his forehead against hers. “Thanks, princess.”

“Anytime top gun. “She said, smiling at him.

He pressed his lips against hers, his arms pulling her onto his lap. Jakes' arms slid lower down her back to wrap around her waist, one hand slipping underneath her clothes to feel her skin. Delilah`s arms tightened their hold around his shoulders, her fingers running through his messy hair.

“You`re a great kisser, top gun. “She joked once they pulled apart. A goofy grin broke out on their faces.

Jake laughed at her compliment, “Well you`re not that bad either princess.”

“Not bad? Excuse you but I am an Excellent kisser. “Delilah answered, lifting her head in confidence.

He laughed some more, “Hm I don’t know about that Goldie Locks, I think I`m the better kisser here.” Jake teased.

Delilah scoffed, “You don`t know true talent even if it's staring you right in the face, Mr. Pilot. “She removed her arms from around him to cross them.

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned,” Mr. Pilot? Is that the best you can come up with?”

“Don`t judge me!”

“It’s a bit too late for that princess.”

“Fine, what about…. Jared Leto?”

“Mm, Flattering but no.”

“Okay, uh…how about James Bond?”

“The names McKenzie, Jake McKenzie.”

Delilah laughed loudly at his comment,” Well then Mr. Bond, what do you say about we take this back up to your room?”

Jake grinned, “What a great idea Goldie locks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this out as soon as I could.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
